FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional vehicle lighting fixture.
As illustrated, the conventional vehicle lighting fixture can include: a plurality of optical deflectors 714a, 714b, and 714c; a plurality of screen members (fluorescent substance) 720a, 720b, and 720c that can be scanned with excitation light from the plurality of optical deflectors 714a, 714b, and 714c so that a light intensity distribution is formed thereon; and a plurality of projection lenses 724a, 724b, and 724c provided to correspond to the respective screen members 720a, 720b, and 720c. The projection lenses 724a, 724b, and 724c can project the respective light intensity distributions formed on the screen members 720a, 720b, and 720c forward to form a predetermined light distribution pattern 726. This type of vehicle lighting fixture can be illustrated in, for example, Japanese Translation of PCT Patent Application Publication No. 2013-526759 (or WO2011/141377A1 and US20150124468A1 corresponding thereto).
However, the vehicle lighting fixture with the above-described configuration can form the predetermined pattern 726 at a reference position (fixed position). Therefore, such a predetermined pattern 726 cannot be formed at a position shifted with respect to the reference position, for example, a horizontally or vertically shifted position.